


In Sheep's Clothing

by TheBibliophile2718 (LoveReading314)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveReading314/pseuds/TheBibliophile2718
Summary: The Player awakens in the game with no memory of how he'd arrived. His name: Michael. Upon meeting him, Monika celebrates. Her elation, however, is proven to be horribly, tragically mistaken.
Relationships: Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In Sheep's Clothing

Michael groaned and pushed himself up from the floor.

Wait, the floor? What was he doing on the floor? He got to his feet and looked around.

He was in the middle of a school hallway. That was clear from the bulletin boards with flyers and the doors to empty classrooms lined with wooden desks. It was midday, and the windows gave him a view of the clear blue sky outside. The school was surrounded by fields of grass, and he could see houses further in the distance.

It was silent. Eerily silent, and he didn't see anyone out in the streets either.

"What the . . ." Michael said when he looked down at his clothes. Someone had dressed him in a school uniform. A gray jacket, gray pants, white undershirt, and black shoes.

Was this a dream? No, it felt way too real despite the lack of people. The last thing he remembered last night was going to sleep. Had he been kidnapped? Or was this some sort of prank?

Michael checked his pockets for a phone, not that he expected there to really be one but he should make sure. He needed to find one though and call the police.

He walked down the hall and called out, "Hello? Hello?"

No answer. Okay, he had to find his way out of this damn school first. He glanced at the flyers to see if they had any hints to where he was, but they didn't have any writing on them. Just pictures and black lines that might look like text from a distance.

Michael's head swiveled around, wondering if someone would jump out and tell him the meaning behind this joke. Hell, even learning he'd been kidnapped would be preferable to the weirdness and uncertainty he felt.

He continued walking. This didn't seem like an American school. There were no lockers in the halls, and the streets outside were too narrow.

After another turn, Michael found the exit. Just as he was about to leave, a voice called out from behind him.

"MC, what are you doing?" A girl said in an annoyed tone.

Michael turned and faced her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wh-what the-"

A teenage girl looked at him with minor irritation. A pretty girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She wore a uniform like his, but with a blue skirt and black thigh high socks instead of pants.

He knew who she was. Her name was Monika, and she wasn't supposed to exist.

As he stared at her, she walked up and said, "I get the weirdest bugs. How did changing some music make MC start walking around?" She swiped at the air. Then her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Huh?" She swiped a few more times and then looked at him.

"What's going on here?" Michael finally managed to say. "How-how are you real, you're supposed to be a character in a game."

She gasped. "Player?"

"My name's Michael." He felt dumb for correcting her when there were more important things to worry about. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Michael." Monika said his name as if testing the sound. Then her face broke out in an ecstatic smile. "It really is you! I-I'm sorry, I don't know how this is happening. When did you get here?"

"Like a minute ago. I woke up back there and started checking this place around. This . . . this is the game, right? And we're inside it?"

She nodded, radiating cheerfulness. "Yeah, is there anything else you remember? Maybe we can get to the real world together!"

\\\\\\\\\

Monika and Michael had searched every inch of the place he'd appeared from, but there'd been no clue as to how he'd arrived. So, there'd been nothing else to do but give him the tour of the game. As they walked around town, Monika informed Michael about everything she knew.

"Most of the houses don't have any interiors to them," she told him. "Pure decoration."

"Hm, really?" Michael walked up to a house and tried the door. The knob didn't even turn, and he couldn't see inside the windows. The glass kept reflecting sunlight even when he covered it.

Monika giggled. Every movement he made was so smoothand real. His voice too, the layers of curiosity and disappointment, the emotion in it was so rich that it was like music to her ears. It was a far cry from how MC used to go through the motions of his programming.

He was really here! She didn't know how this miracle had occurred, but she was over the moon. If he hadn't been watching she would have leapt and cheered, she might have cried tears of joy.

She would have preferred to be with Michael in the real world, but this was still amazing! There was so much for them to talk about, and even in the game they could do plenty of things together.

They left the fake house behind and Monika guided him to MC's house. Normally she would have just altered the code to bring herself anywhere she wanted, but ever since Michael had arrived she hadn't been able to access it.

"So this is home sweet home, huh?" he said as they arrived.

They entered. The door was unlocked, not that it needed locks in the first place. Michael scanned the living room and then went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and checked the pantry, both of which were full of food.

"Is there a grocery store nearby where we can get food?" he asked.

"We don't need food," she said. "At least, I don't need food, so I think it should be the same for you. I don't get hungry, but I can still eat food if I want."

"Well that's a relief." He went over to the sink and ran the water for a moment. "Looks like we're good on water too, although we probably don't need that either."

They explored the house some more, briefly checking the bathrooms, bedrooms, and closets. MC's parents' bedroom had a bed and furniture but their closets were empty and the walls were bare. Meanwhile MC's bedroom was the most detailed place Monika had ever seen in the game. A bookshelf filled with books that had actual text, a desk with pencils, pens, notebooks and other supplies, a variety of clothes in the closet, anime posters on the walls. His bed had a gray blanket with a blue comforter and white pillow. Beside it was a wooden drawer with an alarm clock and trinkets like a snow globe and a Newton's cradle.

After looking it over, Michael asked, "So where do you live?"

"I stay at the school most of the time."

"Yeah, I remember that from the game. But why not stay at your house instead?"

Monika answered with a sad smile. "I don't have a house. The game never provided one for me."

"Oh." Michael looked aside as if embarrassed to have mentioned it.

"But it's fine!" She was quick to reassure him. "You can just come to the school, or maybe I could stay at the house of one of the other girls. Sayori's is nearby."

"It is?" He faced her with an interested expression. "Can we go there?"

"Sure."

Monika led him to Sayori's house, which was only a few streets away. It had an interior at least, although most of it was so minimally designed that they covered it all in a couple of minutes. When they took the steps to the second floor, Monika felt his eyes on her as he followed. She faced him with a grin.

"Just where are you looking, Michael?"

He turned a bright red and failed to meet her eyes. "O-oh shit, I'm sorry."

"I don't mind, it's flattering in a way. Although . . . you didn't see anything too private, did you?" Monika joked while clutching her skirt.

"No no no. At least, I don't think so, um-

She giggled and said. "Next time you want to stare, just ask."

Wow! She could hardly believe herself. Was she going too fast? What if he was weirded out by her being so assertive?

They entered Sayori's room, and Monika's thoughts settled. Now wasn't the time to worry about her feelings for Michael. This room was almost as detailed as MC's room. There was the messy bed, the big cow stuffed animal beside it. There was a wardrobe and a shelf next to a desk with a few books on it.

Michael stared at the ceiling by the desk. "So this is where Sayori . . .

Monika nodded. "It is."

His fist tightened. Was he angry? If he was, Monika understood. She deserved to be punished for what she'd done. If he wanted to yell at her or curse her out, she'd accept it.

He walked over to her. "Hey Monika." He gripped her wrist and then shoved her down face first onto the bed. He pressed his knee on her back so she couldn't move.

"M-Michael? Michael, what are you doing?!"

"I'm stuck in some goddamned video game world with just one other person. A girl who I can do anything to since nobody else can stop me, and who's crazy hot. I'm doing what most other guys would be too decent to try." His other hand reached under her skirt and rubbed her legs. "You feel great too. Soft and smooth."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Was he-?

He fumbled with her skirt but seemed to lose patience and pulled it down. "Damn." He paused for a moment. "Fucking hell, what am I thinking?" He removed his knee from her back.

If she wasn't so shaken, Monika might have laughed with relief. A joke! It was all a joke! She was so glad to realize it that she couldn't even get mad at him for his terrible taste in humor.

Hold on, why was he still grabbing her wrist so tightly?

"I'm not doing it here," he said. "Get up and get your skirt."

"What?" She stood dazed.

Michael sighed and bent down to pick up her skirt. He tossed it at her but didn't give her a chance to put it on. He dragged her out of the room, and Monika tried to hold up the skirt to cover the lower half of her body.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked.

"Come on, you're a smart girl. You can figure out what's going on." He pushed her down on the couch, flat on her back. The skirt dropped to the floor. He spread her legs and kneeled between them. His teeth were set in a predatory grin, and he lowered his face down to hers.

He pushed their lips together. His eyes were closed, and he made low moans. When his tongue probed inside her mouth she realized that she should have kept her lips shut.

Her first kiss. She'd dreamt about it, wondered whether someday she would ever be with Player and make it come true. It wasn't supposed to be like this. What had gone wrong? Was he doing this because he hated her, or was he just using her without caring?

Michael pulled himself up. "Whoa." He was in awe and held her cheek.

"H-hey, you don't have to do this, Michael," Monika tried for a smile but it must have been filled with desperation. "I'll kiss you if you want. You can ask anytime and I'll do it for you."

"Really?" He seemed intrigued by the suggestion.

"Yes! Yes, so please, stop this."

"Will you let me stick my dick in your mouth?" he asked. "Feel up your tits? Fuck you in the ass?"

Monika gasped, speechless. Was he planning to do all that right now?

He laughed. "Yeah, I didn't think so. You're really scared, huh? Don't worry, I'm not going to do all of that right now. Maybe later though." Michael tilted his head and examined her face. "You look really cute when you cry, you know."

With a hand he wiped her tears away, incongruously gentle. He kissed her cheeks with their trails of dried tears and then forced his mouth on hers again.

She didn't know how long it lasted. Eventually, Michael got tired pushing up his own weight and then rested his body on top of hers. It made it difficult for her to breathe, which he noticed. With an apology, he pushed himself off of her.

"Take it all off." He pulled her up until she was sitting. When her hands didn't move, he grabbed one and glared at her. "I'd rather not hit you, but I will if you don't listen."

Together they unbuttoned her jacket. Then he helped her get her blazer over her head and then unbuttoned her white shirt.

She hesitated at taking off her white bra. Fortunately, Michael didn't get upset and spent a few seconds staring at her chest. However, his patience eventually wore thin. He had her remove her bra and then shoved her on her back again. His eyes ran over her upper body, sending chills through her.

It got worse when his hands stroked her skin. First he started with her stomach, feeling it and admiring aloud about how smooth it was. Then his fingers traveled to her breasts, squeezing them.

He chuckled. "These are unbelievably soft. Who's bigger though, you or Yuri?"

Monika didn't answer.

"Sorry, shouldn't compare you like that. Your boobs are great, and you're beautiful."

She stared up at the ceiling, enduring his treatment. She winced when he started pinching her nipple.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" After a few silent moments, he said, "You know, if you don't tell me whether it hurts or not, I might keep doing it regardless of any pain it causes."

"It doesn't hurt," she said in a blank voice.

"Good." He continued rubbing and groping her. When his mouth latched onto her breast, she gasped. After a few seconds of sucking, he let go of her with a pop, and the air was cool on the wet nipple.

"Alright, time to move on to the main event." Michael kissed her thigh and then peeled her panties off. In a shocked voice he shouted, "Haha! Monika, you're wet!"

That couldn't be true. No no no no no. Why would she be wet down there? It didn't make sense. She must have lost control of her bladder, that was the only explanation.

A finger went between her legs and left a wet trail as he moved it around. It was true. She'd gotten moist.

"I was planning to eat you out since going in dry didn't seem like it would be fun, but this is great! Actually, now that I think about it, nothing's stopping me from eating you out anyway." His mouth went to her vagina and his warm tongue twirled and lapped at it.

It was so strange. Monika heard sounds coming out of her mouth, mewls and moans which felt unusually distant. Every once in a while she shivered at his touch.

"Okay, that's enough of that." From the sounds, he was rushing to take off his pants. Monika didn't look. Afraid as she was, she still resisted the urge to watch what was happening to her.

Michael's penis entered her vagina. He swore, murmuring about how hot and tight it was, and his initial movements were slow. Then, he built up a rhythm of thrusting. Monika's body rocked with the force, one of his hands attached to her breast.

Soon the thrusting ended and she felt a warm fluid in her. It had taken less time than the kissing at least.

"That was amazing," Michael said to her. He cradled her face and hugged her for a few seconds. With his nose buried in her hair, he inhaled. "God, you smell great too. You're so hot that I honestly think I could get hard again."

Monika stared at him. No, it was over now, wasn't it? That fluids dripping down between her legs meant that it was the end. It had to!

"Whoa whoa, that got a reaction out of you, huh? Don't worry, I'm more than satisfied for now." He pulled up his pants and patted her head. His eyes went to the couch. "Jeez that's a mess."

Michael went over to the kitchen and then came back with some tissues and paper towels. She lay there, watching him and unable to summon the motivation to resist whatever he was up to. First, he wiped the fluids off her legs.

"I did the best I could, but there's still some cum inside you," he said. "Do you know if you can get pregnant?"

Monika was pretty sure that wouldn't happen. She'd never had a period the whole time she'd been stuck in this game.

"Hey, want to put your clothes on? I like the nude look, but the schoolgirl uniform's nice too. The first one will make me hornier faster though, so the second one is probably in your best interest."

She hardly even moved as Michael gathered her clothes and dressed her up. It was like she was a doll, she sat up, moved her legs and arms when he asked, and put her bra on herself, but otherwise her body was limp. He did most of the buttons for her.

"See you later." He cradled her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

When he stopped supporting her, Monika fell back and just lied on the couch. The front door opened, and Michael walked out.

The sunlight beaming in through window traversed the room. Then, the light dimmed and the sky went dark, leaving Monika was alone in the silence.


End file.
